A Twist of Fate
by Proficient Literature
Summary: Aang loses his battle against Ozai. A mysterious entity appears before him and grants him a "second chance". This so called second chance, though, did not allow him to go back and fix his mistakes. He had to start life completely anew in a foreign land without his skills or memories. How will his presence impact this new land? Who is the mysterious entity? !Korang (Korra x Aang)
1. The Death of a Hero

**A/N: Now, I understand that some of you will** **call me sick for making this pairing a thing, so allow me to address your complaints before** **you have a chance to write them down in the reviews.**

 **Q: Aren't they the same person? Does this not count as incest?**

 **A: Though they may technically be the same person, their personalities and their genetic make-ups(obviously) are entirely different. So, no. This would not count as incest. They are not blood related by any means and they will not produce genetically horrifying children. (No offense.)**

 **Q: This seems... wrong...**

 **A: That's not a question. Fuck off cunt.**

 **Q: Why choose Aang when there are so many other people to pair Korra with?**

 **A: My thought process was simple. Avatar Avatar = Potential Ship Material.**

 **Q: This doesn't fit within the canon timeline at all?**

 **A: That was a statement you altered to be a question. I will not answer this, as you know the answer.**

 **Q: I just don't like this ship?**

 **A: Refer to the above.**

 **Q: If you intend on bringing Aang to the future, how does anything in that future exist? Aang wouldn't have had children with Katara, etc. How do you intend to fix that?**

 **A: Finally. An adequate question. This Aang will have come from an alternate past. An alternate universe, you might say. I'm not going to reveal anymore, lest I spoil this first chapter.**

 **(All these questions were provided by my good friend Max. I hate you Max.)**

 **Now, heed my warning fair people of the internet. I come not to shove Korang (the hell?) in your faces, rather, I come to develop a well-written romance that may incite feelings that your cold, emotionally-dulled hearts have never felt before.**

 **Before you bitch about my stuff not being at all canon: fuck you. I didn't watch most of LOK, so I'm utilizing Wikipedia to make up for my apparent lack of "canon expertise".**

 **Enough of this rant. Off to the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Who would've thought..." Ozai chuckled as he descended to the pillars of rock that the Avatar had created. "The Avatar... reduced to such a pathetic state."

His laughter only grew louder as Aang desperately tried to get back up on his feet, only to have his legs give out. The Fire Lord approached the boy slowly, with a condescending grin plastered on his face, "How cute."

A hard boot met the back of Aang's head, causing him to cry out in pain. "You... won't get away with this Ozai... M-my friends... they'll de-"

"Definitely what? **Kill me**?" He jeered. "I'm afraid they're all... a little occupied."

Ozai removed his foot from the boy's head and motioned to the devastating conflict around them. Everywhere they looked, destruction reigned. Hundreds of lives lost every minute; piles dead soldiers slowly growing on the ground, but it was not this that had caught caught Aang's eye. Two figures -one clad in green and the other blue- falling from an aircraft.

 _Toph and Sokka._

They were over water, of course, but it didn't matter. Neither of them could water bend, and a fall from that height would make the water seem like concrete. They were as good as dead. Even though they had promised him that they -all of them- would come back alive. Aang felt stomach bile crawl up his esophagus. He just couldn't accept the scene that was being played out before him. They were all supposed to live through this.

Underneath his immense despair, though, there was another powerful emotion going on a rampage: anger.

Ozai had been the one who caused him all this pain. Ozai would be the one to pay. Letting his emotions take over, he managed to force himself into another Avatar State. It was a grave mistake. His body, now completely worn out and littered with wounds, was by no means up to par with the requirements to wield such power. The raw, uncontrolled energy began to destroy the young avatar's body from the inside. His muscles were shredded and his organs suffered no less; it left him in an almost completely paralyzed state.

Blood seeped from every orifice on his body.

This did not go unnoticed by the Fire Lord, however, as the sudden spike in power made him worry about having to engage in combat with the boy once more. After all, he too was on his last legs, though he'd never admit it.

After confirming that the Avatar could no longer move, Ozai put on a brave front. "Bathing in a pool of your own blood... how pitiful. Allow me, your gracious king, to bless you with a gift. The sweet release of death."

Behind his condescending facade, however, the King was hurrying the boy's execution due to fear. He couldn't have that damned child catching a second wind.

"Any last words before you die?" He smiled smugly and looked down upon Aang's broken body. "Don't worry... I'll be sure to deliver them to your friends before I execute them one by one. Starting with my traitorous son."

Aang, on the other hand, could only hear a muffled voice. The blood that had flooded his ears impeded his hearing, and even if he did understand what the King was trying to convey, he was not capable of formulating a response.

Ozai's taunt received no reaction, which irked him to no end. "Very well then, brat. Die a silent death for all I care. I'm sure your friends will be much more pleased to see your head presented to them, anyways."

Still, no reaction.

"Tch." The Phoenix King spit upon Aang's head. "So be it."

He grasped the boy's neck tightly and rose into the sky, preparing to make a spectacle of the Avatar's death. Once he had reached a sufficient height, he allowed himself to exude a large amount of flames; shaping them into the form of enormous, dazzling wings.

"LET TODAY BE KNOWN AS..." His voice resonated throughout the battlefield. "THE DAY THAT I, PHOENIX KING OZAI, HAVE SLAIN THE AVATAR."

A cheer erupted amongst his subjects and the king allowed himself a few moments to bask in this glory.

"LET IT BE DONE!"

Ozai coated his hand with a fine layer of concentrated fire. "Goodbye, pest."

He cut the Avatar's head off cleanly, in a seemingly effortless manner; like a hot knife passing through butter.

The smell of seared flesh permeated the air and the world fell silent.

The Avatar was dead.

 **III**

Something eventful was taking place, the boy could 'feel' it. He just didn't know _what_ was going on due to his his impeded perception and his slipping consciousness. Everything was getting heavier by the second and formulating complete thoughts became increasingly difficult.

 _Damn this body of mine... Don't give up ye-..._

Everything went black.

It felt as if he were floating in a space of nothingness. There was nothing to be seen and nothing to be heard. He wasn't aware of anything other than the fact that he was conscious. Conscious in a black void for the rest of eternity: in other words, eternal hell.

A feminine voice that was clear as day broke the infernal silence.

 **'Avatar Aang, would you like a 'Second Chance'?'**

 _What the hell?_

 **'I'll take that as a yes.'**

Suddenly, color and light assaulted his eyes and sound filled his ears. There was only one thing missing. His body.

Because it was being decapitated right in front of him.

"Wh-what the hell? _That's me out there!_ " He cried out in confusion.

The voice began to speak again.

 **'Yes it is.'**

"But h-how can I be there if I'm he-..." He was silenced by the sight of Ozai cleaving his head off his body.

 **'You have passed, Avatar Aang.'**

"I... I can see that." He swallowed.

 **'... It appears that you are misunderstanding something. You passed long before you were 'killed' by the child that wields fire.'**

The scene before Aang dissipated, and he was embraced by the sight of... a murky gray.

"What's going on? Why can't I see anymore?" He asked, obviously panicked.

 **'I cannot allow you to see anymore, Aang. Your time in that world has passed."**

"But my friends - I need to know what happened to them!" He exclaimed.

 **'You won't like what you see.'**

"... So th-they died?"

 **'Horrible deaths, I assure you.'**

"I... I see..." Aang said as he slowly descended into a state of panic. "This is all my fault, isn't it? It all happened because I couldn't kill Ozai..."

 **'Oh no, no. Dear child, you were never supposed to kill Ozai in this world. Thus was decreed by the bastard named Fate.'**

"I wasn't supposed to kill Ozai...? Fate?" He was having trouble processing all of this. "Are you trying to tell me that my friends died because Fate decided they would...?"

 **'Of course! Now you're getting it.'**

"ARE WE NOTHING BUT TO-" His throat suddenly tightened up and he lost his ability to speak.

 **'Now don't go yelling in someone else's home. I'm on your side here.'**

"..."

 **'Oh right.'**

The tension he felt was immediately released and Aang carefully worded his next question, now wary of this unknown being. "What do you mean?"

 **'I'm tired of that old bastard Fate making all the rules and shit so I'm gonna throw a ratchet in his well-oiled machine. You're the ratchet, by the way.'**

"... How?"

 **'I'm going to be giving you one more shot at saving the world.'**

"You mean... my frien-" He begun hopefully before he was cut off.

 **'No.'**

What was the point of being granted a second chance if he couldn't save his friends?

 **'Take this chance to start all over, Avatar. No one will know who you are. Make new friends. Find new lovers. Save the lives of countless numbers of people who _need_ an avatar like you to guide them.'**

His position on the matter didn't change, despite the convincing of the unknown entity.

 **'... It appears that you are still unwilling... Not that it matters anyways. You will be given new memories and a new identity when I transport you to prevent that uptight fucker (Fate) from noticing.'**

He tried to speak up in protest, but he found that his throat was once again constricted. His 'body' begin to grow lighter, and Aang knew that he was currently being moved against his will.

The voice spoke again, but this time, it seemed to be much softer than it was before and it was slowly fading out.

 **'I'll see you again soon Avatar. We'll see if you still feel the same way. - Oh and before I forget there's another person I am going to be transp-'**

 **III**

Kora was quite dejected after being shooed away by the rather aggressive shop keeper. Wasn't her Avatar title worth anything? Granted, she never actually told the lady that she was the avatar, but still. Shouldn't people be, you know, a bit nicer?

She began insulting the city under her breath, as if she were uttering some kind of demonic chant, "Dumb city... Dumb people... Dumb city..."

She, along with Naga's assistance, had managed to rustle up some fish so that they wouldn't starve. Thank goodness for that pond.

Off to her side, she heard a deep groan, followed by the rustling of a bush.

"You gonna share some of that fish?"

She whipped her head to the side and saw something that she had never hoped to see. A teenage boy, roughly around her age, had risen from the bush, his skin caked with mud and covered with leaves. He had a slight build, but a rather unattractive protruding stomach, and his height was less than impressive. This rather 'dumpy' body had a head to match. An average face accompanied by unruly, disgusting, oily long hair. The most disgusting part, though, was that the boy was naked. Everything was out in the open for her to absorb. **Everything**.

Luckily, his aforementioned unimpressive height allowed for the bush to cover his exposed genitals.

He did the one thing that she didn't want him to do the most right then. He tried to take a step forward to leave the bush.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle." She said sternly.

He paused, figuring that she must've hated strangers asking her for food, and looked around to take in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the huge ass polar-bear-dog-thing in the water.

Holy. Shit.

"P-please don't kill me ma'am." He stuttered, never breaking eye contact with the beast. "I was just hungry and I thought you could spare a fish. I didn't know, I'm sorry!"

Korra looked at him confusedly, and realized that he was staring at Naga.

"Oh! Naga's not going to hurt you. I just didn't want you to move because..." She gestured towards his exposed lower half.

It took her gesturing for him to finally realize that he was naked himself. His face flushed a bright red. Korra found that rather amusing, really. How much alcohol did he consume the night before for him to wake up naked in a bush? Actually, even if they were intoxicated, how does **anyone** end up naked in a bush?

He laughed nervously. "Sorry... I have no idea where my clothes went..."

Korra simply chuckled and went back to roasting her fish. Maybe the city wasn't so bad after all.

The man fixed himself a primitive pair of underpants composed of leaves and branches. It looked, and was, rather uncomfortable, but it was the least he could do.

"So... about that fish..."

"Yeah, you can have one. Just... stay over there. Okay?"

"Thank you, O' benevolent patron." He cooed.

His hand proceeded to snatch the fish at an impressive speed, and he practically shoved his face in it. It was as if he hadn't eaten anything in days, which was probably the case.

Korra chuckled lightly at his over-the-top antics. Maybe people in the city weren't so bad. Maybe.

"So, what's your name?" She inquired, trying to spur some light banter.

"The name's Walter Wei, dear patron."

"Just call me Korra."

"No can do, you provided me with food in my time of hunger; therefore, you are my patron." He elaborated.

"That's a rather... odd conclusion."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-uh."

They both broke out into a fit of laughter, both obviously enjoying the other's company. Though this was quite short lived, as they entered a period of awkward silence.

"So, do you live in that bush?" She asked, desperate to break the newly reformed ice.

"Well, I do. From the period of last night up till now, of course. I intend to 'move out' very soon."

Despite the quite humorous response, she decided to pry a little bit more. "Where **do** you actually live?"

"I don't know. Unfortunately, I don't have a real 'home' to call home, but I make do with what I can find. I live wherever has the best conditions, honestly. A week ago I lived in a dumpster behind the fancy restaurant down the street because it provided me with shelter and - spoiled - food. Not half bad, really. Well, until I was evicted by the owners of the restaurant, of course," Walter started. "And just a couple days ago, I found myself a nice place behind the liquo-"

"Enough. Just... answer the question." She sighed, clearly not expecting him to start rambling.

Walter just smiled melancholically, "I don't really live anywhere."

"Oh... I'm sorry." She apologized, slightly surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.

"You don't need to be sorry."

"I thought all people in the city lived the high life," She elaborated. "You know, fancy food and houses. Stuff like that."

He looked at her incredulously. "You have much to learn, Ms. Korra."

"He-"

She was cut off by a policeman.

"Hey! You can't fish here!" He cried. "And is the man next to you naked? That's public indecency!"

Korra panicked. "Scram!"

Naga quickly got out of the water, and Korra mounted the beast just as quickly. She looked over at Walter. "Want a ride?"

He nodded his head furiously, not wanting to be registered as a sex offender. Korra offered her hand and she pulled him up, making a note to herself that she would be bleaching that hand thoroughly when she arrived at the Air Temple.

Today just wasn't her day.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys thinks in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**

 ***If you see something wrong, be it spelling or grammar, feel free to tell me. Seriously. If it bothers you, it'll probably bother me as well.***

 ***Chapter should come out sometime soon, I apologize for the wait.***


	2. An Uncomfortable Encounter

**Hey you! It's been a while, hasn't it? Why don't you read the first chapter again to refresh your memory?**

* * *

 **If you are reading this, I assume that you have re-read the first chapter or that you are completely disregarding my advice. If you are part of the latter, fuck you. I am the all-knowing-god-author-sent-from-heaven-to-allow-you-mortals-to-witness-true-greatness-through-literature.**

 **Jokes aside, please understand that I too have a life to live, and sometimes, this life of mine isn't very pleasant. My sporadic updates are the direct result of this. Ideally, I would update at least once a week, but this is not an ideal world. Please try to understand.**

 ****IMPORTANT NOTE****

 **Unless indicated in the text, the set perspective will remain unaltered for the entirety of the section/chapter. Do not get confused.**

 _Words in italics represent the current characters thoughts, though some "thoughts" will not be in italics as they are akin to narration._ (In this chapter's case, Korra's thoughts.)

"WORDS THAT ARE IN CAPS REPRESENT SOMETHING LOUD." (In this chapter's case, the megaphone.)

 ****END NOTE****

 **Without further ado, I welcome you to chapter 2.**

 **(damn those are some fire bars)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning any of this.**

* * *

Korra POV

"ARE YOU TIRED OF LIVING UNDER THE TYRANNY OF BENDERS?"

 _Tyranny of benders? Well, this is new._

"THEN JOIN THE EQUALISTS! FOR TOO LONG, THE BENDERS OF THIS CITY HAVE FORCED THE NONBENDERS TO LIVE AS LOWER CLASS CITIZENS."

 _What the fuck?_

"JOIN AMON AND TOGETHER WE WILL TEAR DOWN THE BENDING ESTABLISHMENT."

 _Sounds like some cult-y bullshit_. "The hell are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

"OH YEAH? LET ME GUESS: YOU'RE A BENDER."

"Yeah, I am. So what?"

"I BET YOU'D JUST LOVE TO KNOCK ME OFF THIS PLATFORM WITH SOME WATER BENDING, HUH?"

"Well, I'm certainly considering it." She said, growing slightly annoyed.

Walter jeered from behind her. "Hell, I'd love to knock you off that damned platform with my own fist you pest." He shifted his gaze towards the crowd. "Don't let yourself be fooled by him. You saw how he was purposefully provoking her."

"THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG W-... IS THAT MAN NAKED?"

The women in the crowd covered their children's eyes and the men began to throw things at his naked figure. It appears that they had both forgotten about Walter's current... situation.

The crowd started to spout random "insults", a few of which caught Korra's ears:

"This portly gentlemen is nude! Oh, how exhilarating that must be!"

Uh...

"Get the hell outta here you blubber bender!"

"You're the goddamn reason they invented double doors!"

Are all of these insults directed at his weight? Damn that's harsh.

"YOU SEE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN? NOT ONLY ARE BENDERS OUR OPPRESSORS, THEY'RE DOWNRIGHT PERVERTS!"

Walter whispered quietly, "C-come on let's go already."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Being seen with him was utterly mortifying. Mortifying because he was nude, of course. Not because of his being... portly.

 **III**

"Hey, do you think we can stop somewhere and get me some clothes? Riding a polar-bear-thing down the street in the nude isn't very becoming."

No shit Sherlock. "The air temple will probably have some clothes that they can spare you. Be patient until then." Granted, she had no fucking clue where the hell she was headed. The city is a goddamn maze! She had been wandering aimlessly for the past hour trying to locate the place.

Time to ask for directions. She spotted someone and made sure to dismount Naga 50 paces away so as to not shock the elderly woman with the sight of Mr. Wei in the nude.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the Air Temple is located?" She asked politely.

"Just head down this street an-" The woman was cut off by the sound of a vehicle speeding down the street. "You better get going young lady, it's not safe."

Korra only looked at her confusedly as the elder hurried indoors. What was there to be scared of? Then she started to panic. Did the elderly woman catch a glimpse of Walter through his reflection off the car's windshield?

It was then that a group of well-dressed gentlemen propped themselves outside of the car and approached an old shop, where a man could be seen polishing his goods.

The man who was at the head of the group, presumably the leader, spoke in an eerily impish manner. "Mr. Chung..." The shopkeeper looked up, his eyes filled with fear.

 _So it wasn't because of Walter. Who are these guys?_

The thug, as Korra now labeled him, continued to speak. "Please tell me that you have my money. Or else..." One of the thug's lackeys produced a small flame. "I may not be able to protect your fine establishment."

 _These fucking dicks are extorting that old man, aren't they?_

The old man answered meekly, "I'm sorry, but business has been slow. Please..." He quickly glanced towards the interior of his store in order to find something that might appease them. "... take one of my phonographs!"

He offered the device to them with both hands, but the "gang" just smirked. The same lackey that had demonstrated his skills earlier swiftly procured a flame and kicked the device onto the ground.

The shopkeeper could only recoil in fear, completely helpless.

"My friend here is not amused, Mr. Chung..." The thug said coldly. "Give me the money, or else."

Korra had just about enough of these lowdown thugs threatening the old man. "Or else what, hoodlums."

The three men turned around to gaze at the brave one who dared to appose them... only to see a mere teenage girl. Needless to say, they burst out in laughter.

Oh-ho man. She was going to enjoy kicking their asses.

"Since you're fresh off the boat, let me tell you something-" This time, the gang leader was cut off.

Walter had dashed in front of her and had begun to grovel. "I'm so sorry she's n-new here and she doesn't know that this is your territory and we're seriously sorry so please please please let us go she didn't mean it." His words were slurred and nearly indecipherable due to his panic.

The group looked quite confused, and she understood how they felt. She could barely understand about 10% of it.

"Look, Mr. Pervert." He said, his face contorted in quite the disgusted manner. "Little Missy here has offended us, yeah?"

"Y-yeah..."

"She's hurt our pride, you know?" He lowered himself into a squatting position and lifted up Walter's chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Someone has gotta pay..."

Korra had had enough and immediately closed in on the man that was intimidating her companion, ready to make fist-to-face contact at any moment.

Only, that moment never came.

The man began to sweat profusely and his face turned several shades paler, inciting worry from his lackeys. "Boss? You okay?"

It was then that Korra had noticed something peculiar. One of Walter's hands was no longer on the ground, and after closer inspection, it could be seen that it was currently wrapped around the other man's crotch and, evidently, squeezing very tightly. Ouch.

He released a bloodcurdling scream and promptly collapsed, vomit seeping it's way out of his mouth.

Walter _may_ have taken it a bit too far. Even if the other guy deserved it.

 _At least he's been removed from the gene pool, I guess._

The other two, in turn, moved to incapacitate Walter for having harmed their leader. Waves of fire and earth rushed towards him, both powerful enough to take him out of combat. Permanently.

Korra responded to their movements at an equal pace - if not several paces faster - and nullified both of their attacks.

"That all you got?"

She created a hole underneath the both of them, allowing them to fall, and proceeded to swiftly take them out of action with an uncontrolled burst of fire.

The Avatar looked down at her handiwork and smirked triumphantly. "You chumps are supposed to be tough?"

From above, a loud siren could be heard and a group metal benders descended from their blimp.

 _Cool! Real metal benders?_

Wei wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We caught the bad guys for you boss!" He gestured towards the unconscious bodies.

But while Walter was proud of their achievement, Korra had her attention focused on the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

 _Isn't this the same hand he used to-_

"PLACE THEM ALL UNDER ARREST"

"W-why us?" Korra cried in protest. "We caught the bad guys!"

The officer only looked at her skeptically, and pointed towards the several buildings that had caught fire due to her negligence.

"That's not fair!"

"Well, what about me officer? I didn't do any of that! Hell, I'm not even a bender!"

 _Damn traitor._

"Do I really have to say it?" The man deadpanned, daring to only glimpse at Walter's nearly naked body.

"I told you we should've stopped for clothes..."

"Shut up."

Korra turned tail and made a break for it. Like hell she was going to jail because of collateral damage.

"CAPTURE HER!"

"[Cue whistle noises] C'mere Naga!"

The large beast knocked the policemen away and Korra quickly mounted. They ran full speed (or what should have been full speed) down the street and made a sharp turn, hoping to evade the police by taking refuge in the air temple, but somehow, they still caught up.

"C'mon Naga! I know you can go faster than this!" Korra panicked. Her friend's top speed was much faster than this, this much she was sure. She just couldn't put her finger on what was slowing the-

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake meeeeeeeeeeeee wiiiiiiiiiiiiith yooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu~"

She sharply turned around to witness Walter Wei, makeshift underwear having been shaken off, dangling from Naga's tail in all his glory.

"LET GO!" She cried, desperately ignoring the fact that he was now fully nude. "IF YOU DON'T WE'LL BOTH BE TAKEN IN!"

It was too late. A blimp from above had already begun to wrap her, Naga, and Walter in metal wires.

"I hate you."

 **III**

"Let's see... Multiple counts of damage to private and city property." A woman read from her clipboard. "Not to mention evading arrest..."

From the next room over, faint cries of 'I'm not a sex offender' could be heard.

She slammed the list onto the table, "You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady."

"But there were some thugs threatening the shop keeper an-"

"Can it." She said sternly. "You should've just called the police and got out of the way."

 _This bitch._

"But I couldn't have just left them there knowing something was happening." She explained. _This'll shut her trap_. "See, I'm the Avatar."

"Oh, I am well aware."

 _What._

"Your 'Avatar' title might impress some people, but not me."

 _Tch._ "Alright. Fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"You're talking to her. I am Chief Beifong."

"Wait, Beifong?" She started to connect the dots, albeit a bit slowly. "Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?" The chief inquired rather dully.

"Your mom and Avatar Aang-"

"That ancient history," Lin cut in. "You can't just waltz in here and make a mess of the city with your vigilante bullshit."

A window slid open, and a guard spoke to the chief. "Chief, councilman Tenzin is here."

The Beifong released a sigh. "Let him in..."

The councilmen entered the room and met the Avatar's nervous gaze.

"H-hehe..." She innocently chuckled. "I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you..."

Tenzin simply breathed deeply and prepared to suck up, turning to look at the chief. "Lin! You are looking radiant as usual."

Her response was less than accepting. "Cut the crap Tenzin. Why the hell is the Avatar in Republic city? Were you not supposed to move down to the south pole to train her?"

"Worry not." He shot an annoyed glance towards Korra. "The Avatar will be returning home shortly. If you would be so kind, I implore you to drop all the charges. I will personally take care of whatever she owes."

"Fine." The stern woman reluctantly gave in. "Just get her the hell out of my city."

"A pleasure doing business with you. Let's go Korra."

She hurriedly got up and sped out of the room - not before shooting a glare towards Lin Beifong first of course. Boy was she in for a scolding.

 **III**

"Tenzin please, don't ship me home." She pleaded.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes Korra. You will go back and stay put, do you understand?" He lectured.

"But Katara-"

"DON'T YOU BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS."

"Please Tenzin. Being cooped up isn't doing anything to help me become a better Avatar." She argued. "Look, I saw a lot of this city today and it's a complete mess. I understand that they need you. But they need me too."

"Hubuh...Ga-ahhh..."

Tenzin's inability to form a coherent rebuttal told Korra that she had won. "Yes!"

"Is this your polar-bear-dog, miss?"

( **A/N: "Is this your sex offender, miss?" *Walter licks the man*** )

* * *

 **This is all I have for now. Much of it still follows the canon story line so far, but things will start picking up the pace shortly. Walter's presence just doesn't have much of an impact as of episode 1.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my garbage and remember to point out mistakes in the reviews. I can't catch them all. Love you~**

 ***In desperate need for a beta that can choreograph fight scenes [in text of course] much, much better than I can. As was proven in this chapter, I have no talent for it.***


	3. Revision Announcement

**A/N: Hey there everyone! This is an announcement update, not a content update. If this doesn't interest you, please feel free to stop reading now.**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 ***I'm going to be revising these first two chapters so it may take me a while to publish a new one. Why am I making revisions you ask? Well, after some thorough re-reading, I have found myself displeased with the fruits of my labor. With these revisions, I hope to improve the overall quality of this fanfic. Please bear with it.**

 **Please be sure to re-read the first two chapters in a few days because there will be some key elements of the plot that will be altered.***

* * *

 **As this announcement is rather short, I have decided to answer a question that I received in the reviews. A question (that oddly enough) never officially made it onto the site.**

 **The Review:**

 **Lilpryn (Guest)**

 **Lilpryn:Wait, pinch confused, Walter is aang right? Just changed his name to be discreet? If so dang aang seriously changed, as he's a pasifist. Besides that, amazing story and a pretty cool ship actually! They are total opposites in the show(s) and are both interesting. Keep up the great work!**

 **My Response: I cannot tell if Walter is Aang, but I can confirm that Walter will be a key character in this story. And _if_ Aang were Walter, he would by no means be aware of the fact. As far as Walter knows, he has been, and will always be, Walter. This is due to the intervention of the Mysterious Entity in chapter 1, where she had forcibly changed everything about Aang before inserting him in this universe. This means that although Aang himself is an advocate of pacifism, whoever he "turns into" may not be. The Entity has (nearly) complete control over his mental and physical state.**

 **This does not mean that Aang = Walter, however. I'm simply using this as an example. Glad you're enjoying it so far btw. Hope you stick around for the ride. :)**

 **~Proficient Literature**

 **P.S - If any of you out there are good at executing fight scenes and/or catching & correcting grammar mistakes, please PM me. I'm in need of a beta.**


End file.
